


Does that make us brothers?

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Kon thinks about sex a lot, M/M, Mentions of Damian Wayne, Mentions of Jason Todd - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, brotherly fighting, mentions of Dick Grayson - Freeform, mentions of tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has always had a problem accepting Jon. This child who got all the love and affection he had to try so hard for. </p><p>The child who was given the title he had to earn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does that make us brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> So as much as I love Kon and Jon being brothers with rhyming nick names, I feel like he would be majorly jealous of the kid because he had to work so hard and try to be Clark's son and be loved, and Jon just got it out of the womb.

Kon knocked on the apartment door softly, much too quiet for anyone without super hearing to hear. He hoped it was even too quiet for Clark so they could just handle this issue later, not face to face.

Hopefully not even over the phone.

Kon prefers email. Or good old letter writing.

Anything that meant he didn’t have to hear or see his dear old dad.

Tim told him he has ‘daddy issues’.

Kon asked if that meant they were using each other to get back at their father figures.

Tim laughed and told him to strip.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open, but when he looked up to where he expected Clark’s face to be, it wasn’t there.

He looked down and saw a little boy with a mop of brown hair on his head.

“Conner!” Jon shouted. “Daddy! Conner is here!” The boy flew off, disappearing into the apartment. He flew back a moment later.

“Sorry, come in.” He said with a slight blush. Kon blinked down at him, then willed his feet to move forward into the entrance way.

He hadn’t been in Clarks apartment before, at least not since he and Lois had Jon. He hadn’t enjoyed the idea of a little brother.

He still didn’t.

But the ten-year-old was bouncing on the balls of his feet, obviously excited for something.

“Got plans today?” Kon asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He faintly heard the shower turn off.

“Nope.” Jon shook his head and floated a bit higher, now face to face with Kon. “How are you?”

“’M fine.” Kon mumbled, glaring slightly at the boy.

He wasn’t a huge fan of the kid, especially since Kon had to work so incredibly hard to get any kind of attention from Clark, and this kid got that love and affection from the day he was concived.

“How is Tim? Do you guys still live in Gotham? How’s Damian?” Jon asked, not taking a breath to give Kon the chance to answer.

“They’re both fine, and yes, we’re still in Gotham.” Kon muttered, glaring a bit more.

“I heard a joke at school today, wanna hear it?” Jon asked, turning himself upside down. His fringe fell from his forehead and into straight lines of hair just like his mother’s.

“Sure.”

“What do you call a bear with no ear?”

“Hm?”

“A B.” Jon said, then burst into giggles while Kon simply raised an eyebrow. “Get it? Because bear is just ear with a B in front for it so-”

“Yeah I got it.” Kon cut him off, and he paused his laughter with a frown. Kon thought maybe he could finally get the kid to stop talking and go to his room or something, but-

“You didn’t think it was funny? That’s okay, I have another one. What do you call a sleeping bull?” Jon righted himself and pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking slightly in midair.

“What are you, the riddler?” Kon asked, shoving the boy aside and stepping further into the apartment. He heard Jon gasp as he fell off balance, but he sounded as if he landed somewhat on his feet.

“Clark! Come on, I just have a quick question! I have to get back to the city.” Kon said as he leaned into the living room. The tv was on, playing the news on mute, but no one was watching.

There was also an array of toy cars on the coffee table, including a small version of an older model batmobile.

One day he could brag to the kid that he rode in that batmobile.

And got ridden in it as well.

We’ll maybe not that part, it might get back to Bruce.

“Why do you call Daddy Clark?” Jon asked, stepping up beside the young man. Kon hardly glanced at him. “Why don’t you call him dad?”

“Because he’s not my dad.” Kon said, eyeing the master bedroom. He heard the sounds of a towel snap and Lois giggling.

_gross. Ew. Stop._

“But he says he is. He says you’re his son. That makes him your dad.” Jon said, trying to lean into Kon’s line of sight.

“Yeah, well he’s got a funny way of showing it.” Kon mumbled, toeing off his boots. If they were going to fuck, he was going to interrupt him.

Out of spite.

He learned how to do that from Tim.

“That makes us brothers, right?” Jon asked, standing on his toes. Kon assumed he was trying to see if he could grow a few feet to measure up.

“No, that means we share some of the same shitty DNA.” Kon huffed, finally getting his boots off. He stepped off of the cool tile and onto the plush carpet, stomping his way towards the hall.

“But wait, that’s what brothers are. We have some of the same genes. We learned about that in school.” Jon said, flying forward to get in front of Kon again, but stopping to stand instead.

“Just because we share blood doesn’t mean we share anything else. We don’t even look alike.” Kon growled. He had his family. His friends. He didn’t need _two_ punk kids in his life.

Damian was enough.

And he had brothers, Tim’s family sort of adopted him in. He picked Damian up from school sometimes and took him to get ice cream or to the zoo. He and Dick trained together in the batcave. He and Jason drank beers and watched sports.

Those were his brothers as much as they were Tim’s.

“We have the same eyes.” Jon said, interrupting the man’s thoughts. “We both have Daddy’s blue eyes.”

“So we have the same color eyes, I have the same color eyes as a lot of people.” Kon crossed his arms and shrugged.

“We have the same skin, too. And Damain says you used to be skinny like me.” Jon listed off.

Kon remembered the day he felt his leather jacket getting tight. He gave it to Tim. They screwed while he wore it.

“So what?” He asked, trying to step around the boy.

“So we do have some stuff in common.” Jon huffed, rushing to follow the taller man. “Can we go get ice cream? Damian says you take him to do that.”

“No. I don’t want to do anything with you. I just want to ask Clark something and leave.” Kon stormed up to the master bedroom door and banged on it loud enough for their neighbors to hear. “Clark!”

“Why do you take Damian but not me? Do you like him more than me?” Jon asked, skidding to a halt beside him.

“Yeah I do, even though he can be a brat. Clark!” Kon yelled, banging on the door again. He huffed out an angry sigh and lowered his fists.

It took a moment, but Clark pulled the door open. He was half dressed, only in his under shirt and jeans without a belt, and his hair was not styled, simply flopped across his head much like Kon’s would if he let it get longer.

“Conner, sorry. I was in the shower.” Clark said, running his hand through his hair. He threw a quick glance at the younger of his sons and had to do a double take. “Jon? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Kon followed his gaze and saw the young boy. His lower lip was trembling and there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes onto his round cheeks. He looked about ready to curl into himself.

That was his fault. He made the smaller super cry.

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s the matter?” Clark asked again, and Kon blinked, his own anger vanishing. He hadn’t expected to make the kid cry, let alone feel sorry for it.

But without answering, Jon let out a hiccup and flew off towards his room, the door slamming behind him.

“What happened?” Clark asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think I upset him.” Kon mumbled, listening to the muffled crying going on behind the door. He figured Jon hid his face in his pillow.

Kon did that too. Though he didn’t cry very often.

But when he heard about the new Superboy flying around Metropolis, yeah he cried.

Angrily.  
  
Tim just rubbed his back and shushed him.

He knew how it felt to have his identity ripped from him.

“I should go talk to him, right?” Kon asked, heaving another sigh. Defeated, this time.

“If you think you can help.” Clark said, leaning in the door way and looking every bit like a suburban dad. Kon caught a glimpse of Lois exiting the bathroom with her wet hair falling down over her shoulders.

_Gross_

Kon took a deep breath and turned down the hall to the door that said “Jon’s Room” in colorful letters and knocked.

The door didn’t open.

But it was unlocked.

Kon pushed it open and took a single step into the room.

“Jon? You okay there?” Kon asked, looking at the bed. The boy was there sprawled out on his stomach with his face buried in a black pillow, his little shoulders shaking with labored breaths.

“Jon?” Kon stepped into the room fully and shut the door behind him. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“What did I do to make you hate me?” Jon asked, sitting up against the wall, but still hugging the pillow to his chest. “I don’t understand.” He whined.

He didnt-

That wasnt-

Ah, shit.

Kon sighed heavily before reaching over to grab the desk chair and wheel it over beside the bed. He sat himself into it, backwards, so his arms were crossed over the back.

“Listen, kid, I don’t hate you. You’re just,” Kon thought for a moment. “I have a lot of issues with your dad, and I didn’t mean to take then out on you.”

“Why? What did Daddy do to make you do mad at me?” Jon sniffed, curling tighter into his little ball.

“There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know, kid. I wasn’t exactly well liked way back when.” Kon explained, leaning his chin on his arms.  
“Your dad and I don’t exactly see eye to eye on everything.”

“Like what? What does that have to do with me?” Jon blinked, his flow of tears slowing.

“Because, Kid, you’re,” Kon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Your dad loved you right away, you didn’t have to try, he loves you no matter what. And he gave you the title I had to work my ass off to earn.”

“Superboy?” Jon asked, lifting his head slightly.

“Yeah. I went by Superboy. For a long time, before I moved out of Smallville.” Kon explained. He didn’t know why he was spilling his guts to this kid. This was stuff he’d only told to Tim.

He remembered their fight about it when Tim wanted to take Damian and Jon to the farm with them for their monthly visit.

He had won because he had confessed his feeling to Tim and they had a nice, somewhat painful, talk about it.

“He loves you too.” Jon said, interrupting Kon’s thoughts again.

“what?” Kon asked, blinking.

“Daddy. He loves you too. He says so.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“He says he wishes he had spent more time with you.” Jon says, letting the pillow in his arms fall to the side. That’s when Kon saw that it had his red insignia on it. “He said you were such a great Superboy. I want to be just like you.”

Kon felt frozen for a moment. He hadn’t thought much about the younger superboy, only that he was a replacement. He never thought he wanted to follow in his footsteps.

“You do?” He breathed.

“Yeah. You were so cool as superboy. You should get a new name because you’re not a boy anymore.” Jon suggested.

He wasnt.

He was a man.

But he wasn’t superman. He wasn’t even acting like it. He was acting like a child.

“You could be Red Super. Like how Tim is Red Robin.” Jon suggested. Kon blinked, then burst out laughing and the kind of ridiculous name. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, kid, just that’s a good idea.” Kon said, finally smiling at the kid. “Listen, I don’t hate you. You’re a good kid, okay?”

“So does that make us brothers?”

Kon thought for a moment.

“Yeah, that makes us brothers.” Kon nodded and extended a hand for the boy to shake.

But he ignored it and leapt off the bed and awkwardly hugged his brother around the chair.

“Okay, okay, hugs are not necessary.” Kon said, patting the boy on the back.

“Jon? Honey are you okay?” The two looked up when Clark knocked on the door and pushed it open enough to poke his head in.

“Yeah, we’re okay in here, Clark.” Kon said with a smile while Jon stepped back.

“Daddy, can we help Kon come up with a new superhero name?” Jon asked excitedly.

Clark chuckled.

“That’s a good idea, Kiddo. Maybe next time Conner comes over, we can, okay?” Clark said.

“Can he come over next weekend?” Jon asked. It struck Kon that the boy had used his nickname for the first time.

“Conner can come over whenever he wants. He’s always welcome.” Clark said with a smile. He threw a glance at Kon. “But he seemed to be in a hurry earlier to get back to Gotham. I know he needed some information on a case.”

“I-I’ve got some time. Tim and Dick were out doing some scouting so they won’t be back yet.” Kon shrugged.

“Daddy, can Kon stay for dinner?”

“If he wants to.” Clark nodded. Jon looked at him excitedly.

“I could go for some dinner, I guess.” Kon nodded. Jon was nearly bouncing off the walls.

“Cool! Let’s go play with my cars before dinner.” Jon grabbed his brothers hand and pulled with all his might, which still wasn’t much yet. At least he wasn’t as strong as Kon.

The young man looked over at Clark ad they passed him.

He was smiling.


End file.
